How James Figured Out He Was Gay
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Seeing Logan naked does some things to Carlos... so, to get to the bottom of it, he seeks out help from his friend, James Diamond who is gay. James ends up telling him half of the story since he's too busy with his blonde beauty.


**How James Figured Out He Was Gay**

"Hey, James?" Carlos knocked on said boy's open door, a small frown on his face. James and Kendall were on James' bed, with James on top and their lips locked together in a hungry kiss. The small boy rolled his eyes at his friends and walked in the room. "If you're not too busy, I have a question."

"Well, _mmm_-" the older boy paused to moan into his boyfriend's mouth before pulling away to suckle at the blonde's bottom lip, "-I am a bit busy, but if it's really important, I might get back to you in about an hour." Carlos almost gagged when he witnessed Kendall's hand entering James' skinny jeans. The pretty boy moaned. "_Or five._"

"No, _now _you horny bastard. Kendall, quit being all slutty and let me talk to your boyfriend." The Latino demanded. Kendall pulled away from James and scrunched up his face adorably.

"Did you just call me a slut?" he asked and James licked his neck.

"You're my slut if it makes you feel better."

The blonde smiled. "No, not really, but thanks baby."

"Ugh, you're both sluts. Please, James! I have a serious question for you!" Carlos wailed and James sighed sourly while hesitantly moving away from his addicting lover.

"Fine. What's the stupid question?" he demanded and sat up. He pulled Kendall into his lap and Carlos tried to ignore the fact that Kendall was only in his underwear.

"Um, right. H-how did you figure out you were gay?" the shortest boy stammered out. The two older boys raised their eyebrows before busting out laughing.

"C-Carlos, being gay isn't something you 'figure' out. It just comes naturally and you can't help it." Kendall said and his friend made a cute pout.

"That confuses me..."

James patted his bed, signaling to Carlos that he come sit beside him. The boy did. "Listen here, Carlitos. How I 'figured' out-" his blonde beauty in his lap snickered. He ignored it, though he was wearing a small smirk on his face. Carlos was blushing. "-How I _knew _I was gay was when Jenny Tinkler invited me over to her house to study back in our sophomore year. I didn't realize she was aiming for it to be _more _than a study date; hell, I was clueless that she even liked me. Anyways, we got to her house and she said we could focus better on our work in her room."

"Yeah, where her slutty slut bed was..." Kendall muttered and James kissed his cheek.

"Yes, Kendall. Where her 'slutty slut bed' was. I, of course, thought nothing of it and went along with it. She waited until I was focused on my work before getting up and flat out started stripping."

Carlos gasped. "Seriously? Jenny?" James nodded.

"At first I ignored her, trying to figure out my problem. Then something hit me. I remember feeling so disoriented when I realized it was her bra. I was confused as fuck and stared up at her. Only to find that she naked from the waist up."

"What a whore." Kendall said simply.

"In my mind, I was like 'gurl, put your clothes back on!'" James said in a ghetto voice. Or at least, an attempted ghetto voice.

Carlos leaned forward. "What happened next?" he asked eagerly.

James opened his mouth but Kendall interrupted. "PAUSE. Why the sudden curiousity of being gay, 'Litos? Has some guy catch your eye or something?"

"Oh, good call there, babe." James commented before narrowing his eyes at Carlos whose face was representing a tomato.

"Well?" Kendall demanded when Carlos didn't speak.

"Um... well... see, I kind of saw Logan n-naked and it did weird things to my heart I guess..."

"And your dick?" James asked, wanting to know. Carlos blushed even redder if possible.

"Probably." Kendall agreed and leaned back into James' warm chest. "Did he come out of the shower?" Carlos bit his lip and nodded. "Yup. I bet you saw everything, didn't ya, you horn dog."

"I-I-I-I-!"

"I-I-I!" Kendall mocked and laughed. "It's fine, Carlos. Now. Let James finish the story."

"Right- wait. You don't really like this story."

"And why do you think that? It has a hoe starring in it."

James laughed. "You are so fucking sexy when you get jealous." the two shared a heated kiss that ended up with James grinding his hips down hard onto Kendall who spread his legs wide and wrapped them around his boyfriend's toned waist. Carlos grabbed a pillow while trying not to gag. He hit the two horny boys.

"STOP! GROSS! STORY! STORY!" he shouted and pouted when the two sat up and laughed at him.

"Sorry sorry. I forgot how innocent you are at times." James joked.

"'At times'? How about all the time?" Kendall chuckled and Carlos hit his knee.

"Shut up. And continue with the story." he snapped although his face was a deep red.

"Right, right. Um, oh yeah! After I was like 'gurl, get your clothes back on your body please!', she slowly tok of her daisy dukes and then her lacy underwear."

"Whore, right? AM I right?" Kendall huffed.

James ignored him and said, "And I was all like 'OH MY GAWD' while making this face." James demonstrated his 'face', making Carlos laugh. "And you know what she did next? She strutted over to me, kicked all of my school books aside, sat down directly in front of me and spread her legs."

Carlos' jaw dropped. James can't be serious. This was _Jenny Tinkler _he was talking about. There must be a mistake.

"What a-" James slapped his hand over his raging boyfriend.

"I was grossed out, yet captivated by the same time. I mean, right in front of me was a vagina. A _vagina_. In all it's kind of- screw that, very gross glory. It was horrific. Awful. Even now I am picturing the pink like cave thing." James shuddered. "But then it kind of hit me. I had a naked female in front of me. I'm not gonna lie, Jenny had some nice boobs. So I decided to touch one, not thinking anything of it."

"No!" Carlos exclaimed and Kendall bit James' palm making him yelp.

"The hell is wrong with you?" he demanded angrily.

"Oh my god you two! Cut me some slack. I was 15 and guys at that age are fucking curious, okay? So anyways, I touched it. It was soft and kind of warm. But, in the back of my mind, something didn't sit right with me. Like, her boobs were wonderful, but just not for me. So I asked her politely to put them away."

Carlos busted up laughed. James shrugged. "I'm serious. The other thing was when I saw her vagina-"

"Can you stop saying that?" Kendall asked and James shrugged again.

"Sure. When I saw her pussy, (cue to Kendall for rolling his eyes) I was just kind of turned off. I mean, it just wasn't a dick. So when I saw her confused and almost hurt expression she was wearing, I decided to be truthful and I straight out said, "'Sorry, you're very pretty but I'm into dicks. Sorry.' And it's true. I'm only into dicks. Even when in the hockey room, when I found myself surrounded by naked dudes, it just hit me how fucking hot their dicks were."

"My dick only though, right?" Kendall asked and James kissed his pouting lips.

"Of course only yours, baby." he purred and Carlos cut in before they could do anything more than not so innocent kissing.

"What happened next?" he asked eagerly and James shrugged, his hazel eyes focused on Kendall.

"Oh, she threw me out the window."

Carlos gasped but then stopped and thought about it and then chuckled. "Wow. That doesn't really surprise me. It's Jenny freaking Tinkler."

"Yup." James said, popping his 'P' before advancing on Kendall. Carlos sighed and hopped off the bed before making his way to the door. He didn't bother saying 'thank you' because he knew the two teens on the bed would not hear him.

Exiting the room, Carlos went out to search for Logan, his might-be-knew-crush. Who knows, maybe they could end up together like James and Kendall. Which leads him to another curious question...

Moving back to the open door, Carlos ignored (at least tried) James fingering the blonde boy who was moaning. "Uh, how did you two end up being together exactly? I mean, I know you guys came out to us and stuff, but I never actually heard the story-"

Kendall threw his head back and let out a high pitched whine when James' fingers brushed his prostate. Carlos groaned and walked away, knowing that it was pointless.

The boy was almost to his shared room with Logan when he heard James shout. "That's a WHOLE different story! Titled 'How James Knew Kendall Was The One When He Saw Him Butt Naked In The Guys Locker Room!' Stay tuned for that!"

"_Oh fuck James, right there~!_"

Carlos chuckled and entered his room. He froze when he saw Logan sitting on his bed reading. Logan glanced up when he heard the door open and closed, smiling when he saw it was Carlos.

"Sup, 'Litos?"

_You can do this, Carlos! Just tell him how you felt when you saw him naked and dripping wet... ugh. Focus! You don't want to approach the situation __like James did- oh, but he had no choice really, Jenny came onto him... UGH. FOCUS. Just be honest and tell Logan how you felt and talk it out __with him. Maybe he can help you at. At least better than James did..._

With a small, almost shy smile on his face, Carlos asked Logan (who was looking concerned by his strange behavior), "Hey, can we talk, please?"

* * *

**A/N And DONE. **

**Okay. Let's get some things straight here: I don't own the idea to this story, I got it from tumblr. If any of you guys saw that Glee post of Blaine and Kurt, you know what I'm talking about. If not, go look it up because it is damn hysterical. =)**

**There will be a sequel to this where Cargan will introduced and you will all get to read the back story of how James and Kendall got together. Just as James promised. XD Although, the title might be just a little too long. =P**

**I apologize for several things now:**

**One, if there are any mistakes in here, I'm sorry. _ Typed this out (RECORD TIME FOR ME) 25 minutes, and I counted. X]**

**Two, I'm really sorry that my one shots are sucky and are going slow. My head is just not in it and I have damn good reason! My grandma has been in and out of the hospital every other day because she is having strokes. She's had 3 in this past week. We were in the hospital with her on Father's day for 6 hours, not even playing, yo. I'm tired and praying that she'll get better. **

**The good news is that she is slowly getting better. That's what my Aunt is saying. So, yeah. v.v**

**ANY WHO. Review? And I don't know when I'll post next.**

**OH MY GAWSH. I JUST REALIZED THAT NEXT MONTH I'M SEEING BIG TIME RUSH ON CONCERT. AJSFNKSJFKASA. XD I'M SUPER STOKED MAN. FOR SHO. =)**

**Third or fourth thing I apologize for is for this Author's note. It's too damn long. .-. But I will say that in my Kames one shots that I am slowly working on D. And BigTimeOT4? It's dominant Kendall! =) **

**Kay, bye now dearies. ^.^**

**-Jaya**


End file.
